A Good Time
by DianaRose1900
Summary: What Hermione and Draco did was not love. It was lust. Pure lust. "Take it or leave it" she offered. And he was yet to turn down her offer. A smutty one shot. Please read and review


**Hey, Apologies for the late posting, had no Wi-Fi the last three days. Hopefully you eill enjoy this smutty one shot. **

**Disclaimer: I own no rights to Harry Potter **

A Good Time

Hermione had always been told that sex was important. Sex was love and emotions, feelings and commitment. But she was never taken on that philosophy. No, she thought of sex as a stress reliever. As a bit of fun. She didn't get feelings from a decent fuck. No.

She knew that Draco was bad for her. A bad influence, but he was the one that she couldn't get out of her mind. He was so incredible. He knew just what to do, just what to say. He could drive her wild and she loved it. It started a few months ago. She can't remember how. They were at a party. Next minute they were in the middle of making rough and passionate love on a bed that appeared in a room, she had not known existed. She knew then that she was hooked.

No she didn't want a relationship. But she wanted regular sex. She loved his body. And she loved what he did to her. He was always up for a bit of fun. And he let her know that. But she didn't love him. They finished. She got up and it was her time to go. She walked out.

He would always take her with such passion, as though he loved her when really, he only loved her body. The sounds she made, the way she would throw her head against walls, arching her back. Mouth opened in that perfect O.

"Take it or leave it" she would offer. He would either take her then and there or she'd walk away. He assumed. He had never turned her down. He was never able to, and he never wanted to either. His hand would go straight to her core, a quick spell removing any clothing, and she'd moan at the contact as he stroked her to submission.

Draco too, didn't want anything serious. It was all about having a good time. Having a bit of fun. No questions asked then walking away until the next time. They never apologized for using one another. There was never any pillow talk. They had let go of any ideas of more than what they had. The arrangement they had was perfect.

There was nothing that changed between them other than that. He was still a cocky arrogant prat and she would always remain as Gryffindors Princess. They had nothing to say to each other. They weren't in love nor were they looking for it. They just used each other for their bodies

She would crave his body. She'd watch its cross the classroom and crave it. Love it. She would memorize each curve of muscle and each blemish on his perfect skin.

"Are you down?" She asked him one day, that's all she had to say. While quietly in passing, a note to him in class. His reply was imminent upon the end of classes, by Direct delivery owl. He would let her know. They would meet up. He would make her moan his name and cum harder for him than she came for anybody else.

"Take me. Show me a good time" she begged as his fingers drew her to orgasm. His member followed quickly after as his body worked synchronized with hers. He came. Once he got his breath back he dressed and walked out. Sometimes she would get a wink. Others nothing. Never an apology for walking out. Or an explanation for his sudden haste. But they weren't each other's. And they didn't want to be. It was purely physical.

Then one day. Things changed. She knew it was different from the moment he got her alone. He had kissed her. Something they rarely did. And he kissed her with passion. He spent ages making her body feel pleasure. Driving her wild with his fingers and tongue. It clicked once he finished and lay beside her. Instead of walking away like usual. She took it upon herself to walk out. She dressed and left.

She knew what he wanted. He wanted a relationship. He wanted more than the meaningless sex they always had partaken in. But she wasn't what he thought she was. During their intimacy she seemed like the ideal woman. She, like him had a fair share of experience and knew very well how to please a man. She knew what he was looking for but she didn't want more than what they had. She was complete. She walked up to the door which had now appeared in the room of requirement

"It won't be me" she said. And she walked out

Walking away. She thought back on her decision. She had made the right one. She didn't want commitment. She just wanted a bit of fun. She didn't need to say anything else. He had to let that idea go.

Then she thought more on it. It was good sex. There was a spark. While they never really spoke during their activities, since they started, he had been a lot flirtier in public. Sure, it always had undertones of hate, but there was a smirk to his lips, a smile to the hard gaze of his eye and a wink when no one was looking.

The effect he had on her body was more than enough. He could send sparks through her without even trying. He could make her moan things no one else ever could. She sighed. He was good. He challenged her, and Merlin knows she loves a challenge. And she had never given him a chance. She turned on her heel and returned. She opened the door to the room of requirement to see him exactly where she left him, although he was now wrapped in the blankets.

"Sorry" she muttered, stripping herself naked in front of him. His eyes went wide as she dropped her clothes to the floor. One item at a time. But he said nothing. "I never gave it a chance" she sat beside him and he leant up. Kissing her again. Maybe she did want more than just a good time. She did want him. She kissed him back and he pulled her under the blankets with him.

**Please read and review. Thank you **


End file.
